Dark Void
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: For Yugi Motou, his life has been sad and he's afraid to even tell his grandfather he loves him. But when his grandfather is kidnapped and Yugi is swept into the realm of Dragons, he must make a decision on weather to fight for his best friend and what's right, his family, or stay with his love and continue to ignore his destiny.-Y/Y A/H J/S M/M B/R-T for Laungage/GuyXGuy
1. SummaryGuide

_**This is only a summery, the story is on the next chapter. Skip this chapter to read story.**_

**Dark void**

Short Summary-

For Yugi Motou, his life has been sad and he's afraid to even tell his grandfather he loves him. But when his grandfather is kidnapped and Yugi is swept into the realm of Dragons, he must make a decision on weather to fight for his best friend and what's right, his family, or stay with his love and continue to ignore his destiny. Y/Y A/H J/S M/M B/R Anzu/Vivian Bashing! Second Fic! T for Language and possible Lemon! GuyXGuy

Long Summary-

Yugi motou was always a bright, happy child who enjoyed nothing more than being with his friends and family. When expecting his new baby brother's birth, Yugi goes out with his grandfather one day, to when come home find his father, mother, and not-yet-born brother dead in a car crash. Since that day, Yugi has been afraid of making new friends to only have them torn away like his family. The only two things that make him happy now are his grandfather and millennium puzzle given to him 2 years before.

When Yugi goes to school 10 years later, he gets a call stating his grandfather's missing! Even stranger yet, his car has been torn open by something with wicked claws. As Yugi notices more and more weird events happening at his school, he is pulled into the dragon kingdom called Shomei of the light. The Queen shows him a world where mystical creatures reside, and Yugi is compelled to join their side of the war finding out he is the only of his type as a powerful half blood.

But only a few days after his first lessons on the worlds and creatures around him, Yugi is taken by the kingdom Kurai, of darkness. But when Yugi meets the king who has worked so hard to find him... Yugi is surprised by who he revelas to be! As He shows Yugi a world of sorrow, Struggles, and temptations where a war is the only hope the people have of surviving, Yugi has to make a choice.

Running away, Yugi tries to think things through, when he encounters a secret realm where he meets someone who was only in his dreams. Soon Yugi must decide between Love, Power, and Temptation. But in his mind the differences between them only make them even similar as he keeps asking a single question. Where is his grandfather, and what is his role in this war?

Pairings-

Yugi X Yami

Jou X Seto

Otogi X Honda

Mai X Valon

Marik X Malik

Bakura X Ryou

Heba X Atemu

Kisara X Seth

More to come!

* * *

**This rest of the first chapter is like a reference guide for throughout the book, because it might get ****_very _****confusing.**

* * *

Races**-**

**Dragons**- The dominant species in the world. Half dragons are more powerful then full dragons, and black dragons are considered evil. Every dragon has a base color to represent their personality, and a scale tipped color of their element.

**Werewolves/Vampires**- Headed by the Council[ Members Called Counts] in Italy made of Werewolves and Vampires who watch over their species and laws. Every year the Alpha's of the packs and clans of the world meet together there to discuss politics.

**Sirens**- Creatures of darkness who are also called 'Wizards and witches' but are actually called sirens. They are a higher class of demons who have a small portion of human blood, but more demon blood than a Muddle.

**Fallen**- Are ancient beings who no longer remember their origins but know of them, their once glorious white wings with gold tips now black and grey. They are angels who choose to side with Lucifer, the father of all evil spawn, when he fought with the creator. They were cast out of their home to go with him. They have Angel blood, but have been tainted by Demons.

**Muddles**- Humans with trace or more amounts of demon blood in them. They are made slaves in the Demon world.

**Demons**- Evil beings who dependent of their strength, range in rank. They control the shadows easily, and are often insane.

**Elves**- Devious creatures who are tricky and never choosing sides. They are beautiful, and of the same origins of Fallen, except they did not choose a side and were cursed to not have feelings. They could watch a child drown and not help. They are known for taking human children and making them into pets.

**Angels**- Beings of pure light who have joined this war only in their lower ranks as to not interfere too much. In the final battle they will not partake.

**Nymphs-** Creatures of nature and water, who are also called Fey. They take the form of small fairies in their homes, but when in public they retain a mundane human form.

* * *

Social Classes-

**Star Class- **Creator and Lucifer. [No side in war]

**Class** **A**- Cheribums[Angels], Great Princes[Demons], Royal family[Dragons].

**Class B**- Hashmallins[Angels], Princes[Demons], Nobleman[Dragons], Leaders[Fallen], Counts[Vampires/Demons].

**Class C**- Archangels[Angels], Greaters[Demons], Commonfolk[Dragons], Noblemen[Fallen], Alpha's[Vampires/Werewolves], Queens/Kings[Elves/Sirens], Royals[Nymphs].

**Class D**- Garudians[Angels], Lessers[Demons], Rouges[Dragons], Soldiers[Fallen], Members[Vampires/Werewolves], Commonfolk[Elves/Nymphs], Hermits[Sirens], Royal servants [Any Race].

**Class S**- Assasins[Any Race], Slaves[Any Race].

* * *

Cast (Based on Story So Far.) -

Names - Race - Full/Half - Class - Faction

1. Yugi Motou - Human - Full - N/A - N/A

2. Solomon - Human - Full - N/A - N/A

3. Ushio - Human - Full - N/A - N/A

4. Tien ? - Fallen - Full - Class B - Dark

5. Kisara - Dragon - Full- Class A - Light

**I'll add more terms as the story goes on. The next chapter is the actual story :)**


	2. Decaying Feathers Prolouge

**Decaying Feathers**

Small childish giggles erupted from behind a large mound of sand, big star-shaped hair taking about half the height of the small child sitting next to it, patting the sand down. His hair was black with magenta tips and blond bangs that were too long for his face that often covered his amethyst eyes. He giggled again as he poked the pile, screaming as the mound started to rise, an elderly figure staring down at the giggling boy. The elder's hair was the same shape, only coloring shades of grey. His dark purple eyes scanned the boy as he reached forward to tickle him.

The sky was clear, colored strikingly with red, orange, violets and soft pinks from the low sun. The old man sighed and hugged the child closer to him, the boy leaning into the affection. "Jii-chan?" The small boy asked, looking to the sky. The elder looked at the boy, smiling softly as he pushed one of the boy's bangs behind his ear. "I love you." The boy whispered softly. The man smiled brightly at these words, cherishing each word and holding them dear. Since Yugi had been little, his grandfather and parents had always told him the importance of those words, the most powerful words in the world, capable of anything.

"Let's go home, It's getting dark." Ruffling Yugi's hair, Solomon rose from the sand and patted his overalls to brush it off, then looked around the park. He was glad their home wasn't too far, and wanted to get home soon, Yugi was getting sleepy and had his first day of first grade tomorrow. The elder also didn't want to stay out and have Yugi experience the night life of Domino Japen this young, especially with the crime rate here.

They walked home in silence, and when a block away, Solomon felt himself jolt as he heard the siren of a cop car that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his days. "Jii-chan? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, looking up fearfully. The poor 1st grader was barely the size of a toddler who had just learned how to walk. Jii-chan bit the inside of his lip, but plastered a fake smile on, trying to rid himself of this sudden dread. "Yes Yugi. Let's go home and have some cookies." He replied, Yugi instantly cheering up. He walked down the street a step ahead of Solomon, smiling brightly, but when starting to round the corner that turned to their home, stopped.

"Why'd you stop Yugi?... Yugi? Yu-" Solomon tried to catch the attention of his grandson, then looked in Yugi's fearful line of sight. Freezing, the elder silently screamed. Cop cars surrounded their humble Kame game shop, like a pack of wolves waiting for their prey. Jii-chan wondered what had happened. Had he been robbed? Their was nothing valuable except...

Running down the street after picking Yugi into his arms, Solomon walked up to a officer who seemed to be directing the others. "What happened here?" He asked in the most forceful tone he could muster, but his voice sounded strangled with fear. The officers eyes flashed with pity for a moment, before retaining their steely ice blue. "You must be Solomon Motou, and Yugi Motou." He said brisk, his voice full of ice.

"Yes." Solomon said irritatingly setting Yugi down. "Yugi, why don't you go to your room and start your bath? I'm gonna have a nice chat with the man here, okay?" He said softly, ruffling his grandsons hair. As Yugi walked in, he noticed the shop looked like it had been closed all day, the usual signs of customers lacking.

"Where is my daughter and son in law?" Solomon asked, his eyes wet with barely hidden tears. The officer looked at the clipboard in hand and shook his head. "They were on their way home from the hospital and crashed. Your Daughter was found dead. The child and father are missing." He said coldly, not a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Solomon heard the thrumming rush of blood pounding in his ears as he felt the cold ice wave of shock rush over him as he stumbled back, looking as if he had been visibly hit. "No... No." He said softly, shaking his head with fresh tears. He felt his heart flutter, and felt his head dip and spin, as the last thing he saw was the officer widen his eyes before retaining his normal look and stepping towards him.

**Time Skip**

Seto Kaiba shook his head as he looked at the Kame Game shop for one last moment as he thought over the situation. His King and new price was missing and the queen was dead. Seto didn't know exactly what to do. After showing up with a DFCS, he had quickly cleared up any thing that needed to be, and came over here. Then when Solomon had passed out, he had brought the old Royal into the house up to his room, after seeing the young charge, Yugi was his name he thought, was asleep.

Seto turned to his car, snapping his finger and watching as the mundane transportation vehicle illusion disappeared. "Sir?" Came the soft spoken voice of a soldier, a Class D figure. "What?" He snapped, ready to spread into the night and go deal with more important matters. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted us to keep an eye on the family here?" His feet scuffed on the sidewalk as he looked to the ground.

Seto pondered the thought then shook his head. "No. Now go tell the unit to head back to base. I'm going to the palace." With that, midnight black wings with Silver outlines spread, taking lift to the sky as the Leader of the Fallens took to the black nothing sprinkled with white stars, going to set up a temporary king until theirs came back, or when the heir was ready.

**Scene Change**

As the creature left, Amethyst eyes watched the street in amazement from a second story window, as a single black and silver feather fell to the ground where it quickly turned to ash. The boy turned to his bed and drew something and tacked it to his wall. He didn't understand why mama hadn't come to tuck him in yet, or why Jii-chan hadn't come yet with the cookies he promised. Yawning, the young boy lay in bed and tried to fall asleep, too tired to care for it for now.

On the paper was a single feather, Gold with purple tips and black streaks laying in the snow.


	3. Topaz Tears

**DD: Well, anyone who hasn't run away screaming from the last Chapter-Guide and is still reading... I'd like to introduce you to Dark Void.**

**Pablo: /Narrows eyes/ Pablo asks, Why did you call it after Pablo?**

**Wings: /Scoffs/ Its not named after you, you stupid black hole!**

**Draco:/Smiles/ You made the story I wanted you to write!**

**DD: /Nods/**

**Draco: Yay!**

**Wings: WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT?! I'M THE WRITER! NOT THAT GIRL!**

**DD: /Shies away/ It... was m-my idea...**

**Wings:/Chases DD/ MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**

**Dracos:/Laughs evily/**

**Pablo:/Smiles/**

**RandomPuppy#3:/Dies/**

**Elizabeth: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Only the plot!**

* * *

**Topaz Tears**

Sunlight flitted into the upstairs bedroom window of the upstairs story of the Kame game shop that housed the Motou residence in Domino, Japan. In the crowded yet organized small room of a smaller teen a loud noise was droning into the hallway, waking the residents of the home.

The soft lavender comforter and sheets on the bed rustled as a slightly feminine hand shot out, groping for the source of the sound on the bed. A soft knock went against the door, but was unnoticed from the alarm clock.

Gravity-defying Star shaped hair rose with startling amethyst eyes that seemed to cover most of the young man's face. His hair was Black with magenta tips and blond bangs that framed the boy's soft face. He turned off the alarm, rubbing his eyes when the door creaked open very softly.

"Yuugi?" Came a rough yet gentle tone of wise age. A short elder, a little taller than Yugi, came in with overalls and a low apron with the family's shop logo on it. He had the same shaped hair as his grandson, except it was varying shades of grey that seemed to make his vivid dark purple eyes a lighter shade of lavender.

The boy stood from his bed, stretching with a yawn. "Yes Jii-chan?" he asked with an irregular high pitched voice that most boys his age wouldn't have, but then again, he was still very short and looked like a childish 5th grader.

"I wanted to let you know that I love you." Jii-chan said softly, and chuckled as he watched his grandson stumble over to the dressers and pull one open and throw his school uniform onto his bed.

"And you know I feel the same." Yugi said softly, his eyes flashing with remorse. It was like this every morning, Solomon would tell Yugi he loved him, but the answer was always the same. Since Yugi's parents and soon-to-be born brother had died, he never said the words that his grandfather tried so hard, too hard, to hear every day.

Yugi didn't not love his grandfather, it was the opposite. He loved his grandfather to death, he was Yugi's only light left in this world. That and a certain artifact that he was adorning onto his neck now. Yugi was… scared. He was scared of loving anybody this much, the fear of feeling the same pain of when his family left him still to fresh, even though it had been a good 10 years.

Solomon smiled, and turned. "I'll meet you downstairs, breakfast is ready." Little Yugi did not see or know the sad topaz tears that fell from his Jii-chan's eyes.

**Time Skip**

Yugi sat on a stool to the breakfast table in the homely kitchen island counter, mouth almost drooling from the enticing smells that his grandfather was attending too. He groaned, a playful smile on his face. "Jii-chan!" He whined. "You said it was done!" He moaned in hunger, grabbing his middle section, and pretended he was falling off the seat in hunger.

Solomon chuckled, enjoying taunting Yugi. To emphasize his point, he took a piece of bacon and put it into his mouth and made a 'Mmmhhh…' sound, getting another groan. "Almost done." He said, turning with a plate in hand.

Setting the food on the table, Solomon looked at the upside down pyramid shaped puzzle that hung from Yugi's neck. It had been a gift of his to him, when he had been 6. Two years before the accident. It had taken Yugi these past 12 years to complete it.

When Yugi had lost his family, he had almost thrown a piece of it into the ocean in a fit of rage at the port. Solomon had stopped him, and helped Yugi fit the certain piece back into the puzzle. They had sat there on the port, watching the sun set.

"…I-chan?" came the quiet worried voice of Yugi. Solomon shook his head to free himself of his dazed thoughts, and raised his eyes to meet amethyst ones. "Yes Yugi? Forgive my dozing, I'm quite old." He said jokily. Yugi smiled, and repeated what he had asked before.

"You want me to drive you to school today?" The elder asked, slightly baffled. The last time Yugi had been driven to school was when he had been a boy with his parents to the first day of school. "W-well... It's just that I had T-this assignment that I need T-to get to school early for... and as it stands I-Im already running l-late." Yugi stumbled to quickly come up with an excuse.

The truth was that Yugi didn't feel well at all. He wasn't sick, it was just some feeling sense of dread that was churning in him. He was scared that Ushio would catch him on his walk to through park to school again and would want to... _play_ again. Yugi shuddered at the thought of _playing_ with Ushio again after last week, where he said he wanted to do it _every_ week. Yugi had come home that night feeling utterly awful, telling his grandfather that he had fallen down the stairs at school, not gotten beaten up.

Solomon was no fool. He saw the shiver and fear in his relative's eyes. He nodded in agreement, a small gleam of pity in his eyes. "Certainly, if it's for an assignment." He replied, standing up to get his keys.

**Time Skip**

The car ride in the small old car was short, school was only a few blocks away. Yugi had sat in silence, watching out the window as he saw them pass a group of thugs corner some poor kid, the lead bully looking awfully like Ushio. Yugi gulped, and turned away as fists had started to fly. That could have been him, if he hadn't asked for a ride.

Yugi was still baffled though, he felt like he was going to pop with the tension that seemed to be coming from all around him. The dread in him only got greater as he neared the school, the sky a pool of greys, silvers, and blacks. The weather had gotten worse throughout the short morning. Bare tree limbs seemed to reach for the car as they pulled up, Yugi hugging his grandfather before heading out of the small car, his bag hanging from one shoulder.

With a sigh, Yugi eyed the small high school with apprehension. If only he could call in sick, turn around, walk back, and act like today hadn't started yet and hope that in a few hours he wouldn't be feeling so bad to come to school. With one last deep breath, the small boy headed up the school's front steps to his last day at Domino High School.

**Time Skip**

Yugi tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his large eyes. He choked down a whimper as he nodded, even though the police on the other side of the line wouldn't be able to see it. He still couldn't believe them... yet who would pull such a difficult and heart wrenching prank or lie as this?

Yugi had been in his Algebra class when he had been called to the office, escorted by a sad-smiling counselor who told him to take the phone. Yugi had listened to the police drone on about how that after dropping him off, his grandfather's car had spiraled off the side of the road when taking a trip to the store on the way home that cut through the woods.

Yugi had almost started to cry then, hoping to the world that his grandfather had not been injured or... worse. He asked the officer for the state of his grandfathers health, but the only response was a unsettling silence. Yugi at that had cried out loudly, until the officer stated that they didn't know, that his grandfather's car had been flipped over and that his grandfather was missing. The roof was gone, looking like something with wicked claws had cut it open.

* * *

**DD: Yeah, yeah I know. A short chapter. I don't care, they'll get longer as we go along unless I update this chapter to make it better some time later.**

**Wings: Have you told them? /Plays video games/**

**DD: Oh, right. This plot was inspired by me and my friends childhood game that's RPG and has been going on even now. **

**Draco: No! Not that.**

**DD: Ooooh! Well, I decided that I will UPDATE WHEN I WANT! /Yells at Draco/**

**Draco: But... you said atleast once a week. /Slightly sad/**

**Wings: Deal with it. /Smirks/ She's becoming like me.**

**Pablo: No. Fucking. Way.**

**All: /Gasp/**

**Elizabeth: Reviews are cherished and flame is accepted, as long as it's not very rude!**


	4. Shimmering Wings

**DD: And here it is! /Hold up triumphantly/**

**Draco: Hey... Where's Silver Lining?**

**Elizabeth: You replaced me... with Kisara?**

**Kisara&Pablo: /Smirks/**

**DD: So what? It's a YGO Version. I picked the YGO character that I thought would play the role best. :P**

**Wings: So... What am I?**

**DD: I think you get replaced by Heba.**

**Wings: /Narrows Eyes/**

**DD: Hey! Don't worry. Slowly, every single one of you will be replaced. -Except me- We need a narrator!**

**Yugi: Why did you do that to me, anyways?**

**DD: Sorry, but it sets up a later on plot. :) I give you my condolences. /Hands 5 Bucks/**

**Everyone but DD: -.-**

* * *

**Shimmering Wings**

Yugi was sitting in the cramped and busy office of his high school as he waited for the promised pick-up from the police. Yugi wiped his amethyst eyes and sniffled, trying so hard to stop his tears. As he looked around, he noticed the look of pity shot his way quickly when the attendant thought he wasn't looking.

_I don't want your pity. Unless you can help me find my jii-chan, then get away from me, _he hissed in his mind, tapping his foot impatiently, feeling another wave of prickling heat come from the back of his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in the unkempt seat made of cracked, frayed leather and scratched up wood. office had glass walls, a desk infront of him with a hallway veering off to the right. The principals offices were down that way.

A chime came off into the office as Yugi turned to see a tall figure with a flowing grey trench coat soaked in the downpour coming down from the moody sky outside enter the crowded room. A black fedora covered his head and his eyes weren't visible as he approached Yugi. As Yugi stood, he felt a familiar shiver go down his back, an echo of years ago. Yugi glanced up sharply with glistening eyes.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly, feeling as if the answer would answer all others. Before the silent stiff man could answer, the stout plump assistant principle came in, and smiled brightly, though it did little to change the dreary mood that the man's appearance and boy's tears created. The woman was dressed in a large school uniform, though it was a different color of yellow and green, horrible colors that stood out and made her look even more grotesque.

"Well, head officer Tien. Why have you come in town?" She smiled brightly, her teeth a dazzling white. The officer shook his head, and in a hauntingly familiar voice replied, "The information is confidential. I'm here to take the Motou boy home." Yugi looked up, tears and thoughts over his grandfather aside.

"Officer? Can we go to my home now?" Yugi asked, and couldn't help the fact that he sounded like a kindergartener. He wanted out of here, now. The officer suddenly looked down, luminously overshadowing the poor boy. _I know you. Yes, we've met, _Yugi's conscious thrummed, taking him back to the night he first saw those eyes. The night that everything went wrong. Before the officer with the icy blue cold eyes could respond, the assistant principal coughed, trying to relieve the tension in the air, though it did little to reprieve.

"Well, all the papers are in order, and I'm certain you can take Yugi now." Her eyes flashed, as she turned to Yugi, causing him to shiver. "Be good for him, I hope everything goes well for you, Yugi Motou." Yugi furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of the way she said it. The officer then smoothly picked the boy's bag up, and walked out in crisp long strides, in which Yugi found hard to keep up with. They walked out of the school office, the white and grey walls lined with poster boards of students work stared back at them as they kept the same pace until they rounded a corner.

"Run!" The man yelled quickly, the boy easily complying strangely to the authoritive tone the man used. They ran, and in no short time they heard the large sound of wings, sounding like a falcon, yet 20 times the size. The sound of screeching metal and crumbling sheetrock coming from the direction they were just in. Yugi's breath soon caught in his chest, his deep indigo irises widening at the sound of a piercing cry from behind them. The officer grabbed Yugi, sheaded his trench coat, as he yelled out when a large hole was ripped into the ceiling above them, the school shaking on it's foundation. Light rain poured in as Yugi screamed silently as his mind battled to comprehend what was going on.

The officer was holding Yugi like a shield, yet Yugi could feel something soft yet burningly hot brush his arms, turning to see large black feathery wings. Yugi almost stopped breathing when he realized they were the officer's. He heard a large scrapping noise, his gaze shooting upwards. Large white scaled talons gripped the hole in the ceiling as Yugi squirmed to free himself of the winged mans tight hold. A large scaled head poked through the hole in the roof, the creatures completely white eyes calming Yugi. The creature was beautiful in a scary way, reminding him of the dragons depicted in legends. The man holding him growled when Yugi stopped trying to get away, the beast above growling as well, but it was much more intimidating.

Yugi tried to understand what was going on, but before he kew it, the man had ran towards the wall and cacooned him and his cargo with the soft wings which seemed to easily burn a hole in the wall, and they had taken flight. Wind burned Yugi's face as he was lifted high in the air, Yugi whimpering in fear. The white beast below them made a noise of confusement. Yugi struggled to stay calm with even inhales and exhales, the man's hot breath chilling his neck. "Who are you?" Yugi whispered once more that day. The man paid him no mind, his eyes glued on the creature.

Yugi looked down to find the beast standing on the ravaged school, yet no people were in the rubble or anywhere. The dragon was breathtaking, a very ghostly white blue, about a school bus and a half standing strait up high. The regal creature stood tall, its tail coiled at it's side as it's eyes assessed the situation. Yugi wanted to scream for it's help, yet that would only put him to the dragons mercy, instead of this winged man's. The dragon then growled, large white wings rising behind it, causing Yugi to drop his jaw, the wings almost transparently clear, shimmering from the now gone rain that made colors dance when the sunlight hit it.

The man behind him chuckled. "I didn't know that the white Queen herself would come for only a mortal!" He taunted, holding Yugi like a shield. The dragon looked the man in the eyes, and without opening it's mouth, began to speak as if talking to him in his mind. **_ "I don't need to explain myself to you, Fallen. Get your tainted hands off the hikari."_** The fallen behind him chuckled loudly. Yugi shivered at the fury in the voice. "What? He's not one of yours. He belongs to the kingdom of darkness. Not to a weak queen as yourself."

The dragon, Yugi was still debating on weather or not he was insane enough to call it a queen, launched itself into the air, but it's large size made it slower and uneasy to maneuver so close to the ground without the help of the air currents higher up. Yugi started to struggle more fiercely, the man showing no hard time to keep the boy locked tightly in his arms. Yugi looked with begging eyes around the school, trying to find help, but their was no other mortal in sight. The Dragon snapped at the Fallen's wing trying not to get Yugi, as he was starting to get queasy, they were flying very fast and turning sharply occasionally.

The dragon dived a small distance to the ground, the Fallen rising into the air to try and get out of it's wing's path. The dragon then quickly shot up, having tricked the Fallen to go higher into the air where it had a better advantage. The Fallen sweat dropped, a curse hanging on his lips. He tried to hover lower towards the ground, but then the dragon charged him, surprising the Fallen, and therefor, he dropped Yugi.

"Shit!" The winged man cursed, diving, but the beast was quicker, already closer to the ground. Yugi screamed, his limbs flailing as his head snapped back, wind tearing at his clothes, which hurt from them being wet, burning his eyes. Yugi felt something grip his shirt collar, as he was curled into the dragons back talons as if he were sleeping on a bed of air. "Give him back! You know he is belongs with me!" The man yelled, but his voice was slightly wavered as the dragon lowered it's head towards Yugi, making a soft cooing sound that reminded Yugi to a bird checking on it's newborn chick.

Yugi shivered in response, and realized that the Queen was not going to hurt him. "_**No, he is the Hikari, therefore property of my kingdom.**_" Then the dragon flew higher into the sky, the Fallen unable to follow. He had no more advantages, but was very lucky that the Queen was not going to kill him. He was good at high altitude fighting, it's just that he held no match for someone in a higher class. He sighed, wincing as he knew what he would face when he went home.

Yugi shivered in the white dragon's talons, the cold wind blasting him, his skin soon numb. "W-who are you?" Large amethyst eyes tried to look in the Regal beast's. "_**I am Kisara, queen of the white. I'm here to take you home.**_" Yugi's eyes started to water at the compassion and sadness in her voice directed towards him. But Yugi was still confused, and watched as the sun reflected dazzling shifts of colors off her wings. "But If were going home, shouldn't you take me to my grandfathers game shop?"

His grandfather. Yugi's heart did a summersault, as it felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly over, close to falling into the well of grief once more. He wondered if Jii-chan was okay, or worse. Each new imagined scenario got worse, the dragon seeming to have ruffled up, it's scaled sticking upwards like when Owl's do it because their angry. "_**Do not think such atrocious thoughts. You must keep your mind on now.**_" The dragon mind-spoke to him. They flew over the city at astonishing speed, and as Yugi watched the people on streets go by, he slowly started to relize what had happened.

For some reason, the officer had wings, and wanted Yugi for some sort of dark purpose. But before they could get away, the White dragon had tried to get Yugi away, although the Fallen was sure of Yugi's standing with the dark. But what did Yugi think of it all? _I Just want to go home,_ Yugi sniffled with the thought, his tears building up and slowly falling from his face. The Dragon made no noise of comfort this time, knowing Yugi would need to grieve and get used to this change on his own terms.

**Time Skip**

They flew to the port in town, and landed on a large clear space with a dock going out to the water in front of them. The rain had stopped on their flight, sunlight coming in shafts from the clouds. There were no ways to walk away, only one pier and three walls of cargo crates. Yugi was dropped to the ground, but he wasn't hurt. He pressed to the ground as the wind from the dragon's wings as she landed hit him. Yugi tried to stand, but a dazzling light made him turn, but it was still very bright.

A soft sound like shimmering crystals falling and shattering to the ground surrounded the dock as Yugi turned, the light gone. Yugi was temporarily blinded as he rubbed his eyes. Yugi flinched as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, opening his eyes, black spots slowly fading as he looked at where the dragon just was. A tall slender woman stood in front of Yugi, about two heads taller then him. Her hair went to her waist, strait and flowing like a river of white silk. Her light azure eyes were full of worry, as she tried to calm Yugi.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" She asked, Yugi staring open-mouthed. "I-I... What are you?" He asked, but the answer he got was not what he was expecting. Kisara laughed, and smiled openly. Yugi had always been good at telling if someone was lying or not, from years of observing people from his knack to fade into the background at school. He could usually tell someone's intentions or if they were lying. "It's always the same question." She said without anger, but with amusement. Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly, her happiness was infectious.

Yugi stopped his smile when she stopped laughing, and watched as she walked down the dock, watching the water. His eyes followed her figure, and he followed her at a safe distance. He didn't see any malice or anything bad in her, but then again, she was a dragon and he had never had to check if a dragon was going to be mean or not. Or had he? Had someone in disguise ever been to his school? Yugi's thoughts flashed to the Officer who had come to him today. He couldn't read him like usual, but then again, he wasn't even human.

"I'm a Dragon." Kisara said simply, wrecking Yugi out of his train of thought. She said it was like the most simplest thing in the world, yet it was the most astounding thing he had ever heard. The thing was, he knew it was true. She kept her gaze on the watery horizon, not turning at all. The sun was behind them, reflecting the water to make it shimmer. It must still be only around 10 or 11 AM. Yugi still didn't say anything, feeling like she was going to continue.

"I guess I know you believe me, especially after what you just saw." She said, a bit of amusement in her voice. Yugi decided to speak up. "Who was that officer?" Yugi was surprised at how strangled his voice sounded. Kisara sighed, her eyes lined with worry. "He was once one of my best friends. But when the war started, he was called to become my enemy." Yugi's head swam with thoughts. War? What War? Was that what they meant by the Dark and Light side? "He is the Commander of the Fallen, their leader." She said, trying to clear things for Yugi.

Yugi only became more confused. Commander? Fallen? He shook his head, amethyst eyes filled with wonder at the worlds opening up to him. Kisara raised her hand above the water, and Yugi just realized that she was wearing a long white cloak that had large sleeves and silver edges. She had a wreath of silver flowers on her head, a white jewel adorning the middle above her head. She chanted in some language that sounded so familiar to Yugi, but at the same time he did not understand a word of it.

The water right in front of the dock where the Queen was standing started to churn, raising into the air and freezing. Yugi's mouth stood wide, the ice clear and forming in the shape of a large rectangle. Soon it was the size of a large double door, but it shone with white light coming from the entrance. Yugi blinked, trying to make sense of this. "What is that?" He asked, fear and curiosity shaking in his voice.

Kisara smiled, turning towards him, the ice door of light behind her. "It's a doorway into my kingdom. We need to leave this place, it's not safe for you here." She stepped closer to Yugi, and Yugi in turn took a step back. "But... what about Jii-chan? The game shop?" He asked, hysteria rising in the back of his mind. He must of looked like a fawn caught in headlights. Kisara only stepped forward and place a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi was filled with warmth, he felt so tired. He looked up at the beautiful queen, and wondered how much she resembled the white roses from a story he read for class once. She was beautiful, but he wondered just how much danger was held in that beauty. His last thought as he looked in her worried azure eyes was of his mother, how she used to look at him in the same way, before he fell into a much needed sleep.

"_Don't worry, Yugi Naito. You're questions will all be answered."_

* * *

**Yugi: I... like this ending?**

**DD: Mhuahahaha!**

**Wings: That's _my _evil laugh!**

**DD: Well, I know it's not a cliffy, but I suppose it was a good enough place to let off.**

**Draco: I agree**

**Kisara: /Pokes Pablo/ What is this thing?**

**Pablo: /Smiles and sings/**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHH!**


	5. Cheery Princess' And Cocky Pharaoh's

**DD: About that 5 bucks...**

**Yugi: /Turns around/ I don't know what your talking about.**

**DD: B-but... That's my lunch money... (Yes, lunch were I live is like 5 bucks! What is wrong with these people?!)**

**Wings: Now it's ****_my _****lunch money. /snatches from Yugi/**

**Yami: GIVE THAT BACK NOW!**

**Dracos: What the! Your not in this chapter Yami!**

**DD: Pablo, get Yami out of here!**

**Pablo: Pablo says, Talk to the hand, cause I don't care!**

**Atemu: Leave my brother alone!**

**Yugi: YOLO! /Pushes wings to ground from behind and grabs 5$ then hides behind Yami&Atemu/ Ha!**

**Wings: Why... I aughta! /Held back by Draco and Elizibeth/**

**DD: /Nervous glancing/ *Hope's no one knows that I wrote this***

**Wings: Oh, I do know! We share thoughts, remember!**

**DD: Ah! /Runs/**

**Elizibeth: /Sigh/ ****We do not own Yu-gi-oh, but we do own the plot! Also, theirs ALOT of talking in this chapter.**

* * *

**Cheery Princess' and Cocky Pharaoh's**

Light assaulted Yugi's closed eyelids as he murmured intelligibly and shifted on the soft cloud-like surface he was lying on. He felt comfortable, like he could sleep here forever. In fact, he felt like doing that. Just to snuggle into these countless blankets and sheets wrapped on and under him, and forget. Forget school, forget the shop, forget the constant bullies, forget jii-chan.

_But... I can't forget jii-chan. jii-chan... why isn't my alarm going off? jii-chan... why aren't you knocking at my door to greet me, instead of this pesky sunlight that is coming in through my window... _Yugi shot strait up from his den of blankets at that thought, but quickly regretted it and groaned, lying down gently. That hadn't been such a great idea. His head was spinning from the quick movement, and is body was protesting with the fact that it had been comfy and was not wanting to get up yet. His eyes was closed, but Yugi could still hear muffled voices.

_That isn't jii-chan... jii-chan? _Amethyst orbs opened and blinked at the harsh sun streaming into the large room. Yugi looked around, finding himself on the largest bed he had ever seen. _Where am I? _Yugi quickly gasped as he heard a familiar voice. _Kisara! _The events of the previous evening rushed into him, assaulting him like they had physically hit him, each realization causing his breath to shorten.

_J-jii-chan is... gone... I was attacked... by some officer? Officer... Tien? Right. Tien. A-and... I'm not home! I-im... Where am I? _He thought the same question again, and sat up in the large four poster bed. It was adorned with many pillows that had been propping him up before, with white blankets filled with silver runes and designs. The wooden frame supporting the bed was carved into with indecipherable characters.

Yugi looked around the room, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Across the room there was a large dresser on the left and to the right a small door most likely leading to the bathroom. The wall to Yugi's right had two glass doors with opened white lace curtains that led to a balcony, which it's view, unfortunately, was not in Yugi's line of sight from his position on the bed. Beside the bed on both sides were two small cherrywood tables, both having identical small white clouds floating over them, except they were silver and didn't look like they held much purpose.

Yugi turned to the small cloud on the right and reached out, attempting to touch it gently when he was shocked and fell off the bed from a loud noise of a door shutting behind him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kisara's voice was filled with surprise and worry, as Yugi tried to lift himself from the floor, she rushed over to help. "I'm fine... though... what is that?" Yugi pointed to the silver cloud that hung over the bedstand, floating and defying every law in gravity that Yugi had ever come to accustom to... like the one that made him fall to the ground just now.

"Oh! That's a form of what you'd call a lamp. At night, it turns white and emits light so I can see. When I want it off, I just tell it so. We call them Lightpuffs." Kisara said cheerily, sitting up on the bed and motioning for Yugi to join him. Yugi now saw the large door on the left wall that must of led out of this room. "Is... this your room?" Yugi turned away to hide the blush adorning his features. Had she slept with him? Had she showered in the room right next door? Yugi shook his head to clear his head of these thoughts.

Kisara laughed, at his blush and stood up, looking Yugi up and down. "Yes, this _was _my room, but not anymore. Now, stand up, let's get you some proper clothing." Yugi looked down at himself, seeing his school uniform jacket and shirt had been taken off of him, and he was bare chested, making him cover himself quickly with the blanket, happy he at least had his grey pants on. He nodded, watching as she turned to the dresser and pulled out a white shirt that had long sleeves and was very thin, with silver fringes and stitching.

"Does everyone wear white and silver here?" Yugi murmured, grabbing the shirt as it was tossed at him, and quickly pulled it over his head. Kisara nodded quickly, and then handed him some white leather pants. Yugi looked at her expectantly, and started to blush as she looked at him like he was crazy. "Why aren't you putting them on?" She asked, her voice a little annoyed. Yugi bit his lip, looking at the pants, then at her. "Um... Could you turn around?"

Yugi never knew that someone could turn such a bright a livid pink before. He stood as she turned, humming to herself, muttering how tight leather was. When he was finished and turned around, he found her staring at him. "Have... you been watching me get dressed?!" He cried, shying away. _Great, the first person I meet here, and she doesn't know a thing about privacy! _

"N-no! I just turned around! I heard you zipping up the pants and realized it was okay to look now... Though I'll say that leather looks quite fitting on you." Yugi loked at himself, and disagreed mentally. Jii-chan had once tried to get him to buy a pair of leather black pants, and Yugi had immediately decided no. He didn't like the way the leather clinged to him... but apearently it's what he had to wear, and Yugi had more pressing matters than clothing.

"Well... Where are we?" Yugi asked finally, curious as to where he was. Kisara turned to the doors on the right wall, and opened them, sunlight coming in even brighter now. She stepped out without a moments hesitation, and Yugi treaded behind silently on the soft white carpet. Yugi felt the stone of the granite balcony and looked to his feet before looking to the view, and sucked in a breath.

The balcony was a cream color with silver and gold flecks, marble colums of black rising to meet a gold bar ledge to keep people from falling off, and for good reason too. The first thing he noticed about their view point was, that they were very, very, _very _high. The second was that they were on top of a granite castle made of the same things making the balcony, making it glitter in the sun like it was the moon, reflecting light out to all the land beyond. The last thing he noticed, was that he could see very far out, that he could almost see all of the vast city bellow.

The city below was a marvel itself. The castle was like a tree, on a large hill that looked to the ocean. It went into the earth, and it was almost as if it rose like roots in some places, spreading out to make large buildings made of the same granite below. The large buildings made of the shining stone were by far the most crowded by pedestrians of all color, some flocked by dragons landed upon them or flying in the air in lazy circles. The city was filled with all sorts of commoners and dragons, most in a human-shape of form, though it was hard to tell from this high up.

Dragons of all sizes, shapes, colors and ages flew through the air, though few came up this high. Yugi saw to the far boundaries of the city was dark forests, seeming to teem with life. Behind that if he looked close enough, their were mountains, but the clouds behind them were dark and cracked with thunder. Yugi looked questionly as Kisara, and she sighed. "Those mountains are the draw point in the current war. The... enemy has pushed us all the way back here. I'm worried that if we don't act soon, were in trouble."

Yugi frowned, but still looked over the city of light for a few more moments before looking up. Yugi the fell to the ground of the balcony in a fit of dizziness. They were really high! If Yugi wanted to, he just had to reach up and the clouds would be in his grasp. Yugi looked at Kisara to see if she noticed this, and she smiled. "Here in the castle, the reason were so high is because that's were all the bedroom chambers are, so that in emergencies we can quickly jump of the balconies and have plenty of time until we hit the ground to shift and get away."

Yugi nodded, knowing this made sense. He glanced around the room again, and remembered the voices he heard when waking up. "Who were you talking to before, Kisara?" The queen sighed, and went back into the room, the boy following after shutting the doors to the spectacular view. "I was talking with my adviser." She tried to sound cheery, but it came out flat. Yugi noticed this, and didn't think it was just some 'talk'.

"He sounded mad, whoever he was." Yugi was surprised that the queen could ever have such a look of anger on her face. "Yes. Ever since he heard that I've found you, he's been arguing that I let him see you, before we go to council." She said with spite in her voice. Yugi scooted a bit back, but Kisara reassured him with a small smile. "I'm angry because my council says that your a danger to have here. Well, a danger to them. The lot of them are just big cowards." Yugi was confused. Why was he a danger? And why, was he was so important?

"But your a queen! Can't you just tell them to shut up?" Yugi was surprised at his own spite, why was he angry? "Oh, I'd love to, but I'm not the queen yet. My father may be bed ridden, but he's not... gone yet." He face turned sad, and Yugi regretted what he just said. "But some of my council members are just stupid. My adviser is probably the only sane one. And proably count Bakura. But you can't trust him these days with his constant mood swings."

Yugi nodded, though he had no idea what she was talking about now. Yugi had a feeling that she was slowly forgetting he was there, and she was starting to ramble. Yugi didn't mind though, he had always known most of the things that were taught to him in school before hand, which surprised him. But here, everything was new, and Yugi was soaking whatever he could learn.

"Actually, the man is outside right now, my adviser. If you'd like to meet him. I told him that he could meet you when you were done getting dressed." She seemed a little happier now, and Yugi perked up as well. He was still very wary as to who he should trust, seeing as he barely knew Kisara. He nodded, he was okay to meet this person if he needed too. He watched her figure as she went over to the door, and opened it a crack, whispering loud enough for him to hear, yet it was still unintelligible.

She nodded, and opened the door and before Yugi was able to examine the hall outside his room, he was shocked by the figure that strut into the room, Yugi's amethyst eyes wide with shock. The figure was very similar to Yugi, so very similar that it seemed to shock the man as well.

Yugi first noticed his same star-shaped head of hair, black but with crimson tips and blond highlights. He had sharp eyes that were as red as blood, a large difference from yugi's large amethyst child-like ones. The man also was a fitting shade of bronze, making Kisara look way to pale. He had gold arm bands on his upper arms and ankles, but most fitting of all was a golden hourglass sitting on a thin gold chain on his neck, the eye of horus sitting upon the top, black silky sand sitting inside of it, but still falling as if he had just flipped it. He wore a bronze and silver tunic-_ So I don't _have _to wear white-_ and a shenti with a gold sash, one that reminded Yugi of his days in Egypt.

The man seemed to have noticed Yugi's staring, and the boy blushed, looking at his feet. Why was he embarrassed? He had just met this man! He looked up, but was infuriated at the cocky smirk that set upon his face as he stared down at him. _He's only a few inches taller than me... but it's like his ego makes him all the taller! _Yugi frowned, immeadiately feeling a little disdain at the way he looked Yugi up and down like a small meal.

Yugi was snapped from his and the man's staring contest from a nervous looking Kisara's cough. "Well.. um... I'm going to go now, Atemu, I need to calm down Dartz by now. He's probably planning how to make my sudden taking in of Yugi look like I'm going insane and to take the throne himself." Her voice was filed with amusement, like it was some form of an inside joke. Atemu turned to her, his Crimson eyes sharp. "Just make sure to take Yugi down with you to dinner and for the hearing at sunset... answer any questions he has for now."

Atemu just nodded, his eyes following the young royal until she left the room and shut the door behind her hastily. Yugi gulped, realizing he was alone with this man. "Um... hi?" Yugi almost felt like hitting himself at how his voice squeaked when he talked to Atemu. Atemu immediately turned to him, his white and bronze tunic shifting on him as if were a size to big. He muttered incoherently, most likely something about tailors and too much fabric.

Atemu then spoke, but it was illegible to Yugi. He frowned, the strange tongue not at all a language he spoke. Though he did not understand him, Yugi could not help but shiver and the low and husky baritone voice of the advisor. Was that amusement in his voice? Yugi shook his head and sat on the bed, Atemu watching him closely. "I c-can't understand y-you." Yugi stuttered, still nervous. Why was Kisara so eager to leave? Why did she leave him on his own!? He was in here, a place he didn't know very much about, talking to some different language speaking hands-

_Where the hell did that come from? _Yugi shook his head again. Atemu smile in understanding, and then sat besides him. "Is this better?" His voice once again made Yugi shiver, and he cursed his body for betraying him like that. Atemu's voice was thickly accented, making it sound very lovely. "Y-yes. It is. I-i'm Yugi." He put his hand out in greeting, but Atemu looked a little confused. Yugi quickly took his hand back, resisting to cradle it like he had been bit. "Um... Sorry, a custom where I'm from."

"Ah. Well, I'm Atemu as introduced before." His voice was filled with amusement, making Yugi slightly bristle for no reason. Was he mocking him? "So I guess when Kisara said that everyone wears white, she was lying." Yugi did his best to narrow his eyes and look mean, but Atemu laughed. "Little one, that face does not fit you well. In fact, I think the white looked quite... befitting of you." _Why does he have to be so damn cocky? Why does he make me _want _to punch him? Why the hell am I blushing so much?! _Yugi swallowed the smark remark, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"Ah... uh, well..." Yugi was searching for something to talk about, his mind grasping for a concept. Atemu's smirk only seemed to make Yugi blush even harder. "Your the adviser?" Yugi asked uncertainly. Atemu placed his hand lightly on Yugi's arm and slowly moved it upwards with each syllable. "Yes, but I am more than that. It gets boring just to be a Adviser. I am a ruffian... a leader... a... protector. even a..." He stopped now, Yugi silent and unable to bring moisture to his mouth to gulp and Atemu's hand left his shoulder to lightly caress Yugi's face. The unsaid ending to Atemu's sentence was left unknown as Yugi shivered, and Atemu removed his hand.

Crimson stared deeply into amethyst, almost like each was trying to gain entrance into the other. Yugi coughed lightly, breaking Atemu and unknowingly himself from some state of trance. "So, are you Egyptian?" Yugi asked uncertainly, unconsciously shifting a bit away from Atemu's hot gaze that softened. "No, but my complextion often reminds our homioligist of so, and I took a look into the Egyptian culture of your world and I decided that it was something that I would accept as my own." He then grasped the small hourglass, Yugi realizing even though the sand was still falling, it had not stopped yet, or looked any different.

"This was an artifact from a pyramid in your world, and I found it myself. I found it like this, always filling, always half-full." He watched it with forlorn, like he was remembering something. "Or half-empty." Yugi surprised himself and Atemu with his own analysis of the small object. Atemu then chuckled, and put his hand in Yugi's hair, ruffling it slightly. "That's an interesting point of view, Little one."

Yugi pouted inwardly at the nickname, seeming to go cross-eyed in thought. "I'm not little! Your only like, 6 inches taller than me! Or are you too mighty to notice your _own _stature, my _pharaoh_?" Yugi said this with amusement, fake spite shimmering in his eyes. Atemu narrowed his eyes, but chuckled, ruffling Yugi's hair once more. "Alright little one. But remember this; The pharaoh get's what ever he wants." He stood realizing it was getting close to sunrise. He made a gesture for Yugi to follow him out of the door. Before Atemu shut the door behind the small boy, Yugi heard Atemu say something in the strange language again, and couldn't help but shiver as low chuckles filled the hall. "**Sha tu exletra warir."**

_**"And you, are exactly what I want."**_

* * *

**DD: The laungage that I'm having them speak is a language that me and my friends came up with, so don't try to translate when I use it later-lol. **

**Elizabeth: And why are you using our code?!**

**Atemu: I like this chapter! Shut up Elizabeth!**

**Draco: /Chuckles/**

**Yugi: What _did _he say?**

**All but yugi: /Whistling trying to seem innocent/**

**DD: I... don't know!**

**Yugi: Yes you do!**

**DD: No, I don't. Oh, and Elizabeth, you've officially been replaced by Atemu.**

**Elizabeth: WHAT!? /Fades away/ BIT-/Cut off/**

**Wings&Atemu&Draco: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**DD: Well... anyways, Next chapter is going to be the banquet and the council meeting! Also, find out why Yugi is here in the first place!**

**Pablo: Pablo feels like he's being left out. /Has 5$ sticking out of back pocket and chuckles/**

**Atemu: Well, we don't care. Also, Reviews are loved, and if you want another chapter, we need 5 reviews! I have 2 already!**

**DD: Hey! Pablo has the 5$!**

**Pablo: *OH SHIT!* Pablo says, HAUL ASS!**

**Everyone: /Chases Screaming Pablo/**


End file.
